


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】419之祸

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Summary: 年龄操作，DK小蔡x医学院讲师小郭郭麒麟有性经历，或多或少沾点碧一个共享单车上私锁的故事，上下两章完不上升本尊，不喜可以点×
Relationships: 坤林, 铁郭炖蔡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 上

郭麒麟此生最后悔的一件事就是管不住自己这双看脸的眼睛。  
事情是这样的，八月一日星期五的晚上他为了参加一场学术会而抵达浙江温州。八月份的温州热得像蒸笼，幸好主办方早就准备好了接机事宜，才出机场就进大巴，一路送到下榻的酒店，也没怎么热到。他虽然是个很宅的人，但是又对地方美食颇有兴趣，邀请他的医药代表清楚他的爱好，等他收拾停当就叫上其他应邀而来的教授一并坐上大巴去附近最有特色的饭店吃了一顿。  
回来的路上，代表充当起了导游的角色，指着窗外左右两边说得条条是道。  
“看到那个独角兽酒吧了吗？”代表指着一间霓虹灯相当花哨的酒吧，“那是这片最大的gay吧，今天天热人少，平时这边门前还有变装女王的表演，有兴趣的等明天后天自由活动的时候可以来参观。”  
郭麒麟也跟着瞄了一眼，什么也没说。  
他确实是个同性恋。  
准确来说，他只是喜欢跟男人约炮，但是一次也没有交往过。反倒是大学以前有过三任女朋友，但都无疾而终了。他花了挺长一段时间来纠结自己的性取向，和男人试过也和女人试过，最后认定自己颜性恋，并且喜欢前列腺高潮。  
他这次没打算约炮，但在往后的人生中，他总是后悔那天要在“独角兽”前多管闲事。他倒不是后悔自己救人，而是后悔救完人就跟人上了床。  
男孩名叫蔡徐坤。  
郭麒麟遇见蔡徐坤是在学术会议之后，他本来打算自己在酒店附近逛逛，再找点小吃、买点小酒。夏天的风温吞吞的，晚上也很热闹，他拎着关东煮和两瓶冰啤酒往回走，结果在“独角兽”旁边的小巷看见一个瘦削高挑的漂亮男孩正被几个半大小伙“淫笑”着往小巷里面推，他想着反正自己不是本地人便一反常态地站出来见义勇为，说那个男孩是跟自己一起的。另外几个小伙当然不信，转头问男孩：“Kun，你已经找到人了？”  
郭麒麟怕那男孩太实诚，忙越过那几个人走到男孩身边，一把挽住男孩胳膊，半嗔怪道：“我就买个套子的功夫，你怎么就让他们缠住了？Kun？”  
说着，还把口袋里的那盒避孕套露出一角，故意给人看。  
男孩看着他，眨了眨眼，还有些迷惑。郭麒麟赶紧捏了捏他手，示意他配合自己。男孩这才恍然大悟，反握了他手道：“我跟他已经约好了，满意了吧？”  
那几个小伙面面相觑，然后同一时间爆发出笑声，向两边让去。叫Kun的男孩便拽着郭麒麟往外走，其中一个男孩还拍了拍男孩的背，小声说：“加油Bro！”  
郭麒麟忽然感觉自己好像好心办了坏事。  
男孩拖着郭麒麟快走到酒店门口也没有撒手的迹象，郭麒麟觉得自己再不喊停怕是要出问题，只好站定脚跟，叫住了男孩：“那个，我看咱也走挺远的了，要不就到这儿？他们应该不会追上来再难为你了。”  
男孩停住了脚步，转过身来。郭麒麟一看吓了一跳，刚刚小巷里灯光昏暗他没看清，男孩敞怀穿着的衬衫下面居然是一件貌似颇廉价的渔网服，牛仔裤破了好几个洞，显然是副酷哥的样子。他心里泛起了嘀咕，自己不会是破坏了人家的生意吧？  
“其实——”男孩开了口，声音挺好听的，很清澈，“他们是我朋友。”  
郭麒麟尴尬而不失礼貌地笑了笑：“抱歉啊，我这打扰你们了。”  
“没事，”男孩说，“我叫蔡徐坤，你叫什么名字？”  
“呃……”郭麒麟犹豫了一下，“叫我Kevin吧，这么点事你再送我面锦旗也不老合适的。”  
“其实我今天刚成年。”蔡徐坤突然说。  
这人说话怎么东一榔头西一锤子，着三不着两的？郭麒麟腹诽起来，但仍是干笑两声：“哈哈，成年好，祝你生日快乐啊。”  
他见男孩不说话，便提起手里的关东煮，问道：“要不你吃两串？就当给你庆祝生日了。”  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头，反问他：“我想跟你做爱，可以吗？”  
坏了，郭麒麟心中警铃大作，本能地后退了两步。然而蔡徐坤正攥着他手腕，手指都捏进肉里了，任郭麒麟怎么也没法把手抽回来，更别提往酒店里逃。  
男孩像是看穿了他的心思，一双黑漆漆的眸子直盯着郭麒麟，轻声细语地：“我不是MB，那几个人是我兄弟，你看，这是我身份证。”  
说着，便从裤子后面口袋里扯出了一团皱皱巴巴的超市塑料袋，里面放着一张身份证和一些红票子。蔡徐坤把身份证交到郭麒麟手上，又把塑料袋团吧团吧塞回屁兜，拉着郭麒麟到灯下让他认人。  
郭麒麟拿过身份证，看看证件照又看看男孩，不由得感叹这两年身份证证件照照相技术是比原来强了不少，身份证上蔡徐坤的脸只比现在黑一些、圆一些，其他倒是都很像。然而现在做个假身份证也不是什么难事，他又没有公安局联网无法查证，但蔡徐坤确实长得眉清目秀，脸蛋还有点稚气未脱，无论如何也看着不像是坏人。  
他将信将疑地把身份证还给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤却没接，又道：“今天是我生日，之前玩游戏打赌说输了就要找人约炮来个成年纪念，你要是不放心我可以把身份证押在你这儿。”  
嚯，你们这可玩儿得够开的。郭麒麟心道，脸上却板起来，正色说：“你这才十八岁，万一遇上什么故意害人的人怎么办？”  
“不会啊，Kevin你能救我肯定不是什么坏人。”蔡徐坤斩钉截铁。  
郭麒麟有些烦躁，这个年纪的孩子总是固执得要命，他也遇到过几个单纯又固执的学生，都挺难劝，好在他暂时还不需要负责学生心理工作。可是现在蔡徐坤仍拽着他，大有一副你不跟我一夜情我就不走的架势，他也不想惹事，只好耐着性子说：“对不起啊，我不是同性恋。”  
“那你为什么暗示我是你的炮友？”他反问。  
郭麒麟一时语结。  
“我也不是同性恋，但我想和你做。”蔡徐坤又说。  
“不是，我觉得咱俩对不上号，我平时都是0。”郭麒麟只好继续解释。他平时也是个伶牙俐齿的，今天不知道怎么了，接连干傻事。他只能把这归结于男孩实在是他喜欢的长相，以至于导致他水平失常了。  
蔡徐坤笑了起来，一双桃花眼弯弯的，回道：“正好，我想做1。”  
得，彻底把自己交代了。郭麒麟绞尽脑汁地试图再找些其他的理由，但是男孩就这么看着他，不时眨动眼睑，皮肤白得能看见微青的细小血管。他的脑子乱成了浆糊，最后只干巴巴地说了句：“记得戴套。”  
男孩开心地笑了，拖着他要去找家店开房。郭麒麟有些小洁癖，生怕男孩找个如家、7天之类的连锁旅店，赶紧拉住蔡徐坤，告诉他自己就住在旁边。他怕被同行而来的同事或是医药代表看见，便让蔡徐坤跟着自己绕了大半圈从酒店的后门钻进去，走消防通道上了九楼。  
郭麒麟体力不好，爬到一半就气喘吁吁，蔡徐坤倒是轻轻松松，甚至还能谈笑风生。等到了地方，郭麒麟觉得自己肺都有点疼，只是看蔡徐坤仍然没事人的样子，不想自己落了下风，咬牙切齿地一步未歇走到门口掏出门卡。进了门，他让蔡徐坤先去洗澡，自己一屁股坐在床边，撬开啤酒一气灌下半瓶，打了个嗝，这才缓过些来。他坐在床上发了会呆，觉得自己要是趁现在换个房应该还也来得及。他从来不跟比自己年纪小的约，年轻人不知深浅，技术也不太行。他的几个固炮都比他大不少，活好不说也知道心疼人，他看蔡徐坤这个意思恐怕今天还是第一次。  
第一次也好，只要自己掌握节奏的话初哥没有不秒射的。蔡徐坤长得好看，他就当自己是支教来的，教给年轻人建立正确的性知识也不算坏事。这么给自己做了十来分钟的心理建设，郭麒麟从床上跳起来把贵重物品收进箱子，落了锁，又推到床下。琢磨了一下，跑下楼买了瓶润滑带上来，推门进去刚好看见蔡徐坤洗完澡围着浴巾走出来。  
蔡徐坤并没有他想象得那么瘦。一米八几的身高，拉着走的时候却毫不费力。他以为蔡徐坤瘦得只有一把骨头，但是上半身却颇有些肌肉的样子。郭麒麟感觉有些自卑，他不擅长健身，以前也练过块，曾经也有距离八块腹肌只有一线距离的巅峰时刻——不过一年。因此对于那些有肌肉的人说不羡慕是假的，他是真的很想有些块儿。  
于是他决定在说出点什么奇怪的东西之前把蔡徐坤从浴室门前扒拉开，自己把自己关进去。浴室里面温热，还带着沐浴露的香气。  
“就约一次，反正以后再也不会见。”郭麒麟想，世界那么大，一南一北的，哪儿那么容易就遇见同一个炮友，更何况他又不知道自己的名字。收拾停当后，郭麒麟把心一横，决定今晚放纵一回。  
世界上唯一比钻石还硬的东西十七八岁小年轻的鸡巴。郭麒麟当天晚上结结实实地被教训了一回。正如他所预估的，第一次是秒射，蔡徐坤才进去个头就射了出来。但是第二次不是，第二次持续了十多分钟，郭麒麟觉得蔡徐坤也算得上天赋异禀、孺子可教。接下来的第三次做到一半的时候郭麒麟就知道自己错了，开始求饶。第四次的时候他觉得自己膝盖都麻了，更别提饱受折磨的腰和屁股。  
男孩一开始像只什么都好奇的小猫，但很快就完成了从小奶猫到成年猎豹的进化，他安慰自己猫和豹子都是猫科动物，但最后不得不承认，他是把一只小豹子错认成了奶猫罢了。  
而他现在就是在为自己的错误付出代价。  
“坤儿、坤儿，咱，咱歇会儿……”郭麒麟上气不接下气地在男孩密密麻麻的亲吻间找了个缝隙说话，他感觉自己晕头转向，给他支笔写名字，他能把“郭”写成“于”。蔡徐坤起初就像郭麒麟认知中的处男一样，横冲直撞，猪突猛进，把人当成飞机杯一顿猛肏。但郭麒麟不得不承认蔡徐坤是个求知欲旺盛的处男，在前半个小时的时候，郭麒麟还在指导蔡徐坤怎么动腰才会让人舒服以及肏哪里才会让伴侣不觉得自己是个飞机杯。他很快就学会了，并且学以致用，在指导教师身上把秘笈发挥得淋漓尽致并且迅速地通过师父的反应来调整策略实现了触类旁通。  
听到郭麒麟告饶，蔡徐坤这才让两人的嘴稍稍分开一点，他有些不满，半是撒娇似地问：“你不是说做完要温存一下才会让人舒服吗？麟麟？”  
是的，在做的过程中郭麒麟因为被叫Kevin觉得像另一个人在被操所以让蔡徐坤叫自己大林或者麒麟，但蔡徐坤显然有自己的想法，前后鼻音不分地叫他linling或是lingling。  
“那也没你这么亲的，歇会儿，歇会儿……”郭麒麟推推他，房间里热得难受，俩人一身的汗还混着些不明的体液，这么黏着实在是有些不舒服。他勉强用胳膊把自己撑起来，想去洗个澡。但蔡徐坤比他想得要更黏人，伸长了胳膊搂着他的腰，愣是不让他起来。  
“再躺会吧，麟麟。”他说。  
郭麒麟哭笑不得却从善如流，因为他发现自己实在脚软，很难再不扶墙的情况下把自己从床边挪到浴室。  
肯定不能是光躺着。  
蔡徐坤好像一点也不累，仍然精力旺盛地动手动脚、亲亲抱抱，如果郭麒麟不是那么疲劳，那他会好好享受这份温存。但他现在累得要死，十分不想被再次性唤起，于是只好找点话题来分散男孩的注意力。  
他随便问了一圈安全的话题，比如有什么爱好，喜欢什么球类，毕业了没有……这很有效，蔡徐坤老老实实地回答他的问题，郭麒麟迷迷糊糊地不时插话把话题继续下去，听着男孩说了不少。  
过了一会儿，眼看着要睡着了，蔡徐坤突然反问他全名叫什么。郭麒麟一个激灵，说最好别问约炮对象的名字。蔡徐坤又问他是哪里人，郭麒麟说他是北方人。男孩有些闷闷不乐，问他是不是跟所有约炮的人都这么说话。郭麒麟想了想，也不算是，有几个知根知底的固炮，认识挺长一段时间了。  
唠了几句，郭麒麟也精神了些，打算趁着还能动去洗个澡。但他还没下床，蔡徐坤就一言不发地按着他肩膀又跨了上去。  
“还来？”郭麒麟问，“年轻人悠着点，万一以后再跟别人约呢。”  
蔡徐坤没说话，只是按着他亲。郭麒麟并不讨厌亲吻，事实上，他在这方面相当的缠人。因此他颇为顺从地搂着蔡徐坤的脖子回吻，还颇有些经验人士的派头指点这蔡徐坤接吻的技术，比如要把鼻子偏开一点。  
然后男孩很快就硬了，摸索着从盒子里倒出最后一只套子戴上，掰开郭麒麟腿就直接肏了进去。郭麒麟闷哼一声，两股战战，被肉杵捣得汁水四溅，连自己姓什么都忘了被个刚开荤的处男肏得直喊老公，使出浑身解数又吸又夹、摆着腰配合，就想让男孩赶紧结束。好在他确实技术不错，这次蔡徐坤没坚持太长时间就射在了套子里，拔出来的时候软趴趴的，看起来今晚确实没有再战之力了。但这是个杀敌一千自损八百的活计，郭麒麟自己也爽得不行，蔡徐坤退出的时候他身体还一抽一抽的，腿合不拢，被肏开了的穴口红肿，还在流着水。  
对于那天晚上后半部分的事郭麒麟记得不是很清楚，只知道蔡徐坤把他抱去了浴室，他靠在人小青年硬得硌人的胸口上有一搭没一搭地想，再约处男他就是那个。除此以外，他就记得自己睡觉前非得拉着人蔡徐坤一起睡，蔡徐坤还挺给他面子，老老实实地给他当了一宿的人形抱枕。  
天还没亮的时候蔡徐坤就醒了，说自己得回家，不然爸妈会担心。郭麒麟睡得迷迷糊糊，嗯了一声就让他走了。大概真是睡晕了头，他还跟蔡徐坤说了声路上看着点，到家打个电话。  
第二天快中午的时候郭麒麟才醒，拿过手机看消息，有条陌生号码的短信。点开一看，内容是“我到家了”，发信时间是凌晨四点五十三。  
显然是蔡徐坤。  
郭麒麟心头一惊，忙查看有无转账或是付款记录，结果是除了一条凌晨四点二十一时的拨出电话之外，什么记录都没有。郭麒麟有点不好意思，觉得自己这么想一个诚挚的孩子实在是太龌龊了些。他给蔡徐坤回了一条信息，想了想，把号码送进了黑名单。  
登机前，郭麒麟觉得自己走路两脚都在发飘。落地后，他决定放弃自己开车回家的计划而是叫了个代驾，自己坐在车后座闭目养神，边养还边想，其实以后也不是不可以约点小年轻试试看。  
TBC


	2. 下

郭麒麟老早就知道自己手红嘴毒。  
这件事也体现在了他立得flag上，打他刚定下也可以约点大学生的“志向”没多久，医学院就准备起了开学前事宜。郭麒麟在学院内也有行政职务，因此不光要忙自己的临床手术，还得做些书面工作，一天天忙到飞起，下班只想跟床粘在一起无论生老病死、无论贫富贵贱，生生世世永不分离，相守相依，连每周一次的性生活都推掉了，十分的清心寡欲。  
开学当天不是郭麒麟的手术日，他作为院领导也要进行一下讲话。演讲稿他大致准备了一下，为了良好的形象还特意一大早跑去理发店做了个头。站在讲台上，他扫视一周，看着那些还带着稚气的脸觉得心口鼓鼓的，清了清嗓，正要开讲他却注意到台下新生代表坐着一张熟悉的脸——蔡徐坤。  
郭麒麟愣了一秒，继续演讲。  
散了会，郭麒麟拿出跑百米的劲头借内急为由头从院长身边挤出门去，这时候他多少有点感激起了领导先走的政策，不然非得被蔡徐坤当场抓到。等他跑到自己办公室坐定，不由得暗骂自己莫伸手伸手必被捉。  
不过接下来的日子他倒也没东躲西藏，他的教学任务不多，主要还是在医科大的附属医院内进行临床工作，偶尔上课也是给大三的学生讲课，基本上与大一新生没有任何交集。他也就是小心谨慎了几天便回归了日常的状态，该上课上课，该去食堂去食堂。  
然而天网恢恢疏而不漏，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，郭麒麟估摸对方可能也不想暴露跟男人约炮这件事，于是嚣张了大概小半个学期。这天周五他刚好有课，才走进教室就想直接走出去。他的课虽然是选修，但是因为讲得有趣又精辟所以一直人满为患，连第一排都没有空。而让郭麒麟打了退堂鼓的罪魁祸首的原因就坐在炽手可热的第一排，正中央的位置，堪称C位。  
蹭课的，蹭课的。郭麒麟开始自我安慰，确实平时蹭课来的人也不少，新生对别的科目有好奇也很正常，这里也有几个他知道是大一的人，所以不足为奇。郭麒麟尽可能让自己看起来镇定地走上讲台，打开投影仪上课。他向来是个尽职尽责的教师，很快就进入了状态，谈笑自若。蔡徐坤也安分得很，一直在做笔记，就像每个来听课的学生一样。中间下课的时候蔡徐坤也没有任何动作，郭麒麟趁着喝茶水的功夫用余光观察他，蔡徐坤下课后一直在跟旁边的同学在说话，不是翻几下手机，像是在交流什么。  
郭麒麟把心放到肚子里，觉得是自己小人了，不由得有些歉疚。下半场课他更加放松了下来，还点了几个前排的同学提问。下课前，郭麒麟把教案、水杯和U盘收好，抢在铃响之前宣布了下课。说完，破天荒地连桌面都没收拾，直接朝着门外走。  
但是他快，蔡徐坤比他更快。郭麒麟还没走出门，就见蔡徐坤在女生的一片尖叫声中翻过桌子直接朝他冲过来。当时那柄剑离他的喉咙只有0.01毫米，下一秒他就被蔡徐坤挟裹着跑出了教学楼。  
蔡徐坤一路把郭麒麟拖到教学楼后面，推进墙角里堵着就问为什么要拉黑自己。郭麒麟觉得这个东西很难解释，就拍拍他肩膀说能考到这里挺不错的，要好好学习云云。  
蔡徐坤看起来跟那个八月末的晚上不太一样，他这才意识到蔡徐坤那天是化了妆，而显然依照医学院要求，蔡徐坤放弃了之前的浓妆。如果说当天他之所以能答应蔡徐坤的邀请是因为蔡徐坤看起来有些许少女的情态，不那么富有攻击性，那现在没化妆的蔡徐坤显然有些危险的气质，棱角也展现出来。  
这种危险的气质在人愤怒的时候尤甚，就比如现在，这个大一新生仗着自己个子高把小个子的讲师结结实实地堵在了墙角里，问他最近有没有约炮。  
“没有啊。”郭麒麟说。  
新生的表情舒展了些。  
“刚回来就忙得团团转，哪有空。”郭麒麟解释道，说完他就后悔地在心里抽自己的嘴。  
果然新生的眼神又阴暗了几分。  
“那你现在要不要约。”蔡徐坤突然说。  
郭麒麟想了想决定破罐子破摔，放弃了似地说：“我明天跟人约了，一个老p……朋友。”  
“那你要不要今天跟我试试？”蔡徐坤又问。  
郭麒麟抿起了嘴，他不得不承认蔡徐坤的目光具有相当强的侵略性，也必须承认蔡徐坤的脸对他存在着吸引力。而这些就必然导向了一个结论，就是蔡徐坤的邀请对他来说依然充满诱惑。  
于是那天晚上，郭麒麟才知道什么叫棍子炒肉。被蔡徐坤压着肏的时候，比起愤怒他主要觉得委屈，这才是真正的我爸爸都没打过我。蔡徐坤下手黑，俩人洗干净之后第一件做的事就是把郭麒麟按在腿上照着屁股不由分说地抽了一顿。郭麒麟怕疼，起初只当是情趣，多了就开始哭着喊着在新生的腿上扭着求饶。  
但在这种事由不得他，要人电话的是他，把人拉黑的也是他。等抽到郭麒麟上气不接下气地哭喘着认错并当着新生的面把他从黑名单里放出来并且添加入通讯录，他的屁股才得到了宽恕。接下来遭殃的是他下面那张嘴，几个月没开张了的肉穴饥渴得紧，才刚被进去就紧紧地缠着蔡徐坤的阴茎不放。蔡徐坤似乎更气了，掰着郭麒麟那两瓣被巴掌抽得通红的臀肉，整根进整根出，把郭麒麟生生肏得秒射。  
三十年河东，三十年河西大抵如此了。  
他只肏了郭麒麟两次就退了出来，倒不是他身体不行，而是在解决了这个把月来的存货之后，他就开始把精神头都放在了折腾郭麒麟上。郭麒麟惊恐地发现蔡徐坤在手机上弄了个计划表，他躺在床上歇气儿的功夫，蔡徐坤就把书包拿过来，从里面稀里哗啦地倒了他一床小零碎。  
郭麒麟忙往后缩，但是毕竟技不如人，被蔡徐坤一把捉住脚踝硬是拖到床边。提着他脚露出下面，从里面捏出来一只表面带密密麻麻凸起的跳蛋直接塞了进去。  
“别，别，坤儿。”郭麒麟慌了，他另一只脚被蔡徐坤用膝盖压着动弹不得，想用手推也就只能腾出一只手来，另一边得撑着身子——他实在不擅长仰卧起坐。  
蔡徐坤把他说话当耳旁风，手指推着跳蛋在郭麒麟的肉洞里摩挲。他把解剖学到的生理知识用在了这上面，精准地找到了郭麒麟的前列腺所在地，把那颗跳蛋压在那里，打开开关。郭麒麟像触了电，尖叫一声仰过头去，小腹抽搐着，大腿试图夹紧。  
“坤儿、坤儿……蔡徐坤！不要！啊、啊！啊啊——你轻、轻、啊！！”跳蛋在他穴里高速震动，凸起碾着敏感点，立刻就让郭麒麟的性器顶端流出了些透明的前列腺液，后穴发麻。  
蔡徐坤当然不会停，反而直接把遥控器推到最高档。然后拿了绳子把郭麒麟两腿并在一起，一匝一匝地从大腿根捆到脚腕。红绳勒进腿肉里，色情得紧。郭麒麟像条离了水的活鱼，在床上扑腾个不停。  
大概是嫌他太闹腾，蔡徐坤用一副有着艳俗粉色绒毛的手铐把他的手也铐在了背后，然后将人抱进怀里，从背后揉他那只勉强能拢在手心里的柔软胸肉，手指捏着两侧乳头，又揪又拧，多点责罚。  
“蔡徐坤！你、你心理变态！”郭麒麟被折磨得好几次都要射精，却都在射精前叫蔡徐坤用手指堵住了马眼硬生生憋了回去。重复几次，整个人敏感得不行，可那颗跳蛋却还一直在折磨着郭麒麟可怜的腺体，逼着他一次又一次地被送上高潮。郭麒麟终于忍无可忍，骂了出来。可蔡徐坤却直接抬起他的腰，把已经生龙活虎的性器抵在了郭麒麟还流着水儿的骚穴下面，威胁性地挤进了一个龟头。  
郭麒麟立刻被吓得噤声，颤抖着说好话求放过，他可不想被蔡徐坤以这个姿势一杆入洞，万一跳蛋被顶得太深取不出来他还得耻辱地进肛肠科。到时候要怎么解释？洗澡的时候一屁股坐上了吗？  
蔡徐坤倒是没想他那么多，只是对他求饶认错这件事颇为受用所以放了他一马，他握着郭麒麟那根已经没什么精神但仍向外吐着前液的玩意儿撸了几下，咬着郭麒麟耳朵问：“想不想我肏你？”  
郭麒麟深知今天不把蔡徐坤伺候高兴了自己就别想好，只好颤抖着、断断续续地说：“想……你、你先把，嗯~那个、拿，拿出来，好不好，呜！”  
他头发被汗打湿了，一缕一缕地垂在额前，脸红红的，耳朵也像发烧，闭着眼哆哆嗦嗦地连话都说不完整的样子属实可怜。蔡徐坤也不是什么魔鬼，便按着他后脑亲他，一边手指探进郭麒麟湿泞不堪的穴里，捏住跳蛋抵着他前列腺狠狠地碾过几回直到郭麒麟尖叫着射精才取出来甩到旁侧。郭麒麟还没缓过神来，便被蔡徐坤扛着双腿直接来了个一杆入洞。  
什么叫做求生不得求死不能，郭麒麟这次结结实实地体验到了。小年轻干他还不满足，边干还边让郭麒麟喊老公。郭麒麟也不是没在别人床上这么叫过，但是这么叫一个比自己小了十多岁的小青年还是有那么点羞耻，更何况现在还是被人逼着叫，多少有了些被逼良为娼的调调在里面。  
蔡徐坤显然今天就是为了复仇而来，为了折腾郭麒麟，硬是抵着郭麒麟已经麻了的腺体后一顿猛凿，郭麒麟哪里受得了这个，求饶也没用，说什么都白瞎，直被折腾了大半夜。肏完了就用道具搞，缓过来了就再来一炮。蔡徐坤把准备的这些小道具都在郭麒麟身上用了个遍，有的好用，比如那个电击器就在郭麒麟的浴室里发挥了作用，没几下就把他弄得漏了尿。有的就不太行，比如那对乳夹，郭麒麟只觉得疼，夹了一会取下来还得又亲又摸地哄了十多分钟才不生气。  
他渐渐摸准了郭麒麟的脾性，发现郭麒麟是个吃软不吃硬的人，于是变了策略。郭麒麟被他磨不过，再说自己也没法去浴室，就让他留下来。俩人在浴缸里又腻歪了一阵，把郭麒麟最后一点力气也折腾没了，蔡徐坤理所当然地在他家里留宿。  
又是个第二天一早，郭麒麟这次是被热醒的，十月末天还不算冷，盖着被子身上还缠着个人，任谁都会觉得热。郭麒麟把手从蔡徐坤的臂弯里拔出来，眯缝着眼去摸空调遥控器。在快要够到的一瞬间，蔡徐坤伸出手又把他胳膊捞了回去，攥着腕子坚决不放，继续睡觉。  
郭麒麟腰腿酸软，使不上力气，反正也没睡醒干脆也懒得再去开空调，又睡着了。他梦见自己被一条蛇缠住，上不过气来。眼见着就要窒息的时候，他猛然惊醒——他跟一个大一新生睡了！  
“等会儿！蔡徐坤你醒醒！”郭麒麟把蔡徐坤扒在自己身上的四肢拉下来，呲牙咧嘴地翻个身把男孩摇醒，开始兴师问罪。  
蔡徐坤也是累了一宿，还没睡够，又一把搂住郭麒麟的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋在他腰间蹭了蹭，想再睡会。  
“不行，你醒醒，咱俩这算什么？我是老师，你是学生，这是什么关系？你赶紧出去，别再找我了。”郭麒麟铁了心说。  
蔡徐坤清醒过来，坐起身，肆无忌惮地舒展着身体，毫无形象地打了个哈欠问他：“郭老师睡完人都是这么绝情的吗？”  
“谁跟你说笑了？”郭麒麟皱起了眉，“之前跟你做是因为你只是个陌生人，但现在咱们是师生，我从来不跟学生做。”  
“真的没有吗？麟麟？”蔡徐坤挑眉，嘴角扬了扬。  
“没有，不是，你问这个干嘛？现在是我在说你的问题！”郭麒麟拍了一下床，蓬松的被子发出噗一声轻响，显得毫无威慑力。  
活像只兔子在不耐烦的时候快速跺脚。  
蔡徐坤盯着他看，郭麒麟觉得后背发毛，但这是原则问题，他决不妥协，所以也鼓足了勇气看回去，尽管他身上的各种痕迹和蔡徐坤手臂、后背的抓痕让他的一切反抗都显得有些缺乏说服力。  
最后，那个新生爬下了床。他从地上把牛仔裤和黑色T恤捡起来，穿上外套，从桌上抓起钥匙，走出了郭麒麟的家门。郭麒麟坐在床上，听见门被关上，室内重归宁静才像抽去全身力气一样跌回床上。  
他摸过空调遥控器，选了抽湿模式好把卧室内浓郁的汗味和精液味儿抽走。然后他把枕头摞起来靠在背后，给本该晚上约会的对象发了个微信请假。昨天被蔡徐坤折腾得太厉害，别说再跟别人约一次，就是现在让他下地上个厕所他都没力气了。  
他想了想，觉得不能全怪蔡徐坤折腾人，他自己也没拒绝。平时互助的朋友都是很惯着他的，像蔡徐坤这样一点也不惯着他的人倒是少见。郭麒麟想不清楚自己到底为什么这么轻而易举地就被一个小年轻带上了床，最后他还是把这一切归结于颜控害了他。  
朋友回了消息，说：“好的，你先忙，下次见。”  
然后发了一张可爱的猫猫图。  
郭麒麟忽然觉得这屋里有点寂寞，也许他该养只猫，要既毛茸茸，又不怎么掉毛的那种。然后他转念一想，自己又要轮班又要讲课，生活作息极不规律，所以最好还会自己吃饭自己喝水。说起来依照规定，医生身上不能有异味，于是那只猫最好自己能上厕所还会用抽水马桶。  
想到这里，他不禁嘲笑自己想得太美。刷了十多分钟手机，他又从枕头堆上滑下去，准备再睡一会。床很大，床单是棉麻的很干爽。郭麒麟翻了个身，伸开腿突然踢到了一个奇怪的东西。他像触电了似的猛地掀开被子，床上赫然还躺着一枚满是凸起的跳蛋。  
郭麒麟忍着腰痛从床的一端蹭到另一端，只见地上还丢着一堆蔡徐坤昨天晚上在他身上用过的情趣用品，包括蔡徐坤背过来的书包也还在地上。郭麒麟心中警铃大响的同时，门锁也响了。  
他紧张地盯着门口，听到脚步声逐渐逼近。卧室门把手被触碰，他开始莫名其妙地在脑子里回想闪灵破门的画面。但是破门的不是斧子是人手，门缝出现的脸也不是Jack Nicholson而是蔡徐坤。  
“你怎么？”郭麒麟目瞪口呆，说不出话来。  
“我去买了个早餐。”蔡徐坤打了个哈欠，举起手里的塑料袋，朝床边走来。  
“我以为你走了？”郭麒麟问。  
蔡徐坤一屁股坐在郭麒麟床边，郭麒麟有点想让他下去，但现在又不是什么好时机。男孩从塑料袋里拿了个茶叶蛋剥了皮递给郭麒麟，郭麒麟没想接，但是胃和肠子非常不给他面子地叫了起来。  
“我觉得我可以成为你第一个也是最后一个睡过的学生。”蔡徐坤把习惯插进豆浆的杯子里，趁郭麒麟吃茶蛋的时候突然说。  
郭麒麟刚好吃到蛋黄，被蔡徐坤说的话吓得噎在了喉咙里。他锤着自己的胸口，蔡徐坤就把手里豆浆递到郭麒麟嘴边，郭麒麟赶紧嘬了一大口往下顺气，错过了拒绝的机会。  
“不是，”郭麒麟好不容易把蛋黄咽下去，“你是不是没听明白，我，郭麒麟，是你们学校的老师，我跟你上床那不成性骚扰学生了吗？”  
“如果我是你男朋友不就不是骚扰了吗？”蔡徐坤问，特意抬眼看着郭麒麟，显得有些楚楚可怜。  
郭麒麟这次又被豆浆呛了，激烈地咳嗽起来，蔡徐坤便坐到他身边帮他拍背。  
“我觉得我能满足你，你要是觉得还不满足我们还可以试试别的。”蔡徐坤自顾自地说下去，郭麒麟越咳越猛，恨不得连肺都咳出来。  
“等等，这不是满足不满足的问题！”郭麒麟好不容易缓过来，提出了抗议。  
“那是什么的问题？”蔡徐坤又问，他把塑料杯从郭麒麟手里抽走，捏着他手腕，矮身直视郭麒麟的双眼问他。  
郭麒麟搜肠刮肚，越是被蔡徐坤盯着就越是觉得意乱神慌，最后他只得将视线移开，嘟囔了句：“你这不是给共享单车上私锁吗？”  
“你说什么？”蔡徐坤的声音带上了些威胁的意味，手捏得更紧，逼迫郭麒麟只能看自己。  
“我——”郭麒麟臊得死死闭上眼，“我是说哪有跟刚认识的人就要处对象的！”  
“我啊——”蔡徐坤凑到他耳畔，“再说我们不是刚认识吧？郭、老、师。”  
郭麒麟骂了句，觉得自己这一城输得死死的，只能日后徐徐图之。  
他真的恨自己管不住自己这双看脸的眼睛。

尾声  
那之后几个月，郭麒麟跟他的那些固炮断了联系。也不算全断了，有几个关系好的就回到了朋友的位置上。其中一个比他大了八岁的哥们儿不时还吐槽郭麒麟怎么反了性当起了圣人，清心寡欲。郭麒麟心中暗骂，换你天天身边放这个不到二十的小伙你也没精神头开张。  
但他转念一下，人家是1号，自然没这个方面的苦恼，于是便诅咒对方早点换号再被年轻大学生拿下。他向来嘴毒，却没想到自己在这方面也能一语成谶，过了没多久果然诅咒应验，这一厢便暂且按下不表了。  
后来有一天郭麒麟陪蔡徐坤放电放到后半夜，浑浑噩噩间忽然福至心灵，一把握住蔡徐坤身下孽根逼问：“不对啊，你不是跟我说你不是同性恋吗？那你那天干嘛要去gay吧门前找一夜情对象？”  
蔡徐坤此时已经在和郭麒麟的抗争中取得了全面的胜利，成功从炮友转正成了恋人，于是将事情一五一十地和盘托出，原来他那天本来是跟兄弟们去“独角兽”门前表演赚点假期零花，他们本来都穿渔网衣，没想到兄弟给他弄了见红纱透明装，非说他作为C位必须最与众不同。他不从，兄弟想逼他换结果正好被郭麒麟撞见，于是引发了后续一系列的事。  
郭麒麟听完愣了几分钟，也可能是十几分钟，蔡徐坤挺了挺腰，问他还做不做。郭麒麟怒从心中起，恶向胆边生，手一用力给蔡徐坤捏得一声惨叫。  
“蔡徐坤！你算计我！”  
“麟麟你也没问啊！”蔡徐坤十分委屈，一个黑虎掏心把郭麒麟扑在床上，把性器送到郭麒麟唇边，示意他补偿。  
“你自己弄！我不帮你！”郭麒麟撇过头去不理他，手倒是很诚实地握住，撸了起来。  
至于后来他又得知他们当时下榻的酒店就是蔡徐坤家开的就是另一回事了。  
END


End file.
